Weekends in Stars Hollow
by Piccolo999
Summary: A sequel to Eternal Flame. Now that Rory and Paris have confessed their feelings for each other, they have to deal with the drama of a secret relationship, and the consequences that follow when that relationship is no longer secret. Femme slash.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** So, I think I will write a sequel, and here's a little teaser for you. Obviously this takes place before the epilogue for Eternal Flame. Please review, but most importantly, enjoy.

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Prologue

Okay. Okay. I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself a little. You want to know, in more detail, what my first few weeks with Paris as my girlfriend were like? Okay. I'll tell you.

I trust you remember where I left off. Paris and I had just proclaimed our feelings with a simple kiss.

The feel of her lips was heavenly, so much more than I could have imagined, or come even remotely close to describing. I watched her face as we parted, her eyes still closed, her cheeks flushed. A strand of hair had fallen across her nose. I brushed it aside. Her eyes opened.

We just looked at each other.

You might be expecting me to describe how we went on to shag like bunnies, but actually, we just ended up cuddling all night. I wouldn't have had it any other way. It just felt right. We snuggled up close, and I laid my head on her chest, and we just slept. It was perfect.

Now, in the morning, we _did_ shag like bunnies.

We woke up together, a tangle of limbs.

Paris showed signs of insecurity in her eyes, so I kissed them away. She responded, a tad more forceful than I anticipated. Her hands touched me in so many places, I lost track. I just know it felt amazing and so, so right. She was on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I let her.

It seemed so strange. It was like Paris was two different people. One, the one she tried to keep hidden, was so shy and insecure. The other, the one who now ravaged my mouth with her tongue, was so aggressive and strong. I loved them both.

Paris kept me pinned down, kissing me and touching me. She pulled my pyjama top up and teased my belly with her fingertips. Our lips parted and she moved down, anointing my stomach with sweet little kisses. Her tongue tickled my bellybutton and I squealed in surprise. She smiled up at me.

Her fingers paused at the waistband of my pyjamas. Her eyes held mine, as if asking permission, a hint of that shy side showing through her dominance. I nodded and lifted my hips, allowing her to remove my bottoms. She nuzzled my panties. I could feel her nose pressing the cloth into my womanhood. She hummed in content and then began to lick me through the thin material of my underwear.

While she worked, I reached shaking hands to unbutton my top, exposing my naked chest to the air in our shared bedroom. Looking down at the top of Paris' head, I could see my nipples pointing erotically. I took them between fingertips and pinched lightly.

Paris glanced up at me, and smiled seductively at what she saw. I could feel the heat rushing to my face, making me blush. I'd never been so exposed and vulnerable with a person before, not sexually. For a moment I wanted to stop, but then she moved back to licking me through my panties, and the moment was gone.

I closed my eyes in sexualised bliss. Her tongue felt so good, even through my panties. I could feel an orgasm building, so suddenly, and then it washed through me, setting my skin to goosebumps, and making my entire body quiver. I actually screamed, it was so sudden, and so intense.

Paris stopped and crawled up to me as I lay with my eyes closed, enjoying the after effects of the earth shattering orgasm she had given me. She hadn't even taken off my underwear. Wow.

'I love you,' she whispered, kissing my lips.

'Oh… God…' I managed to pant. 'I… love you.'

She kissed me again. Her lips were like feathers over mine.

'Rest for a bit,' she told me, snuggling into my side.

'Rest?' I repeated dazedly.

'Hmm,' Paris hummed. 'Then we go again.'


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** First of all, I don't think I'll be doing each chapter from both POV's this time. Of course, that's only my intent, and it might change. Who knows? Anyway, regarding this chapter, you might notice that I've made some changes to their dorm room. This is simply because I need them to have a kitchen area, which I failed to mention in the last story. So just pretend I did, okay? : ) Thanks and enjoy.

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Chapter One

**RORY**

I wished we could have stayed like that all morning, but sooner than I'd like, my alarm went off, and I knew it was time to get ready for class. Paris groaned, opening her bleary eyes. She looked at me fuzzily, as if she couldn't remember what had happened, trying to figure out why I was in her bed, half naked.

'Morning,' I said.

A smile cracked her features. 'I fell asleep.'

'I didn't want to wake you,' I explained. 'You looked so peaceful.'

'It's okay,' she said, sitting up among the crooked blankets. 'We have all the time in the world. Right?' Again, I detected that faint uneasiness; as if she couldn't quite believe it all was happening. I understood. I could hardly believe it myself.

I sat up next to her, leaning in for a slow soft kiss. 'Definitely,' I murmured into her lips.

We got dressed. I kept stealing glances at her, and when she caught me, we just smiled at each other. It was nice to know that I could look, without feeling guilty. Once dressed, it was time for us to go our separate ways. We embraced at the door.

'I'll miss you,' I said softly.

She kissed me, pouring all her feelings into it. No words were needed.

As I walked to class, I found myself grinning. Nothing could ruin my mood. That new relationship glow suffused my being. I couldn't wait to see her again. I wondered if she'd be as aggressive as she'd been in the morning. I hoped so. The thought brought a blush to my face.

The day proceeded slowly. I was dancing in my chair, eager for it to be over. I actually found it hard to concentrate on what the professors were teaching. My mind drifted, fantasies of Paris flooding my cheeks with red, and moistening between my thighs.

I felt like a horny high school student. Everyone seemed to be looking at me.

'Do you need to pee or something?' One girl whispered at me during class, glancing at my taping foot irritably.

I shook my head. 'Sorry.' I tried to seize control of my body, but only succeeded for a few moments. The girl continued to glare at me.

I didn't care.

I looked forward to seeing Paris, thoughts of her making me smile. I must have looked like a lunatic, sitting there bouncing in my seat with a huge grin on my face.

I didn't care.

I would get to see Paris soon.

She and I shared a free period around midday. We were going to have lunch together. I bet you can guess what I'd be eating… I know. Dirty, right? I couldn't help myself. Hormones raced through my body, driving me crazy.

The bell rang, and I practically ran from the room.

I met Paris by the fountain in the main courtyard. We shared an adoring look, and Paris gestured for me to follow. I wanted to reach out and take her hand, but people could see. So instead I followed shortly behind her, discreetly watching her pert butt cheeks bounce in the tight pants she wore, and oh did they bounce. The way she walked so briskly, all business like, created a very intoxicating view for my eyes to feast on. Oh god was she sexy.

Paris led me to an out of the way park. It was quiet there, with only a few people picnicking in the distance, so I immediately grabbed her hand. She stopped, motioned towards a tree, and then proceeded to kiss me enthusiastically. She pressed her body up against mine. I could feel her large soft breasts squashing my smaller ones, and the rough bark at my back.

'I thought about you all day,' I said, when she broke for air.

She pressed her forehead against mine, a soft smile on her perfect face. 'I can't believe I'm here,' she spoke as softly as her smile.

'Believe it.'

She looked around, as if just realising the risk she'd taken, kissing me so passionately in public. A relieved expression crossed her face when she saw no one could see us from behind the tree.

'I never thought this would ever happen,' she told me, meeting my eyes, our foreheads touching again. 'I didn't think there was even a remote possibility you might feel the same way about me.' She kissed me again. 'I'm glad I was wrong.' She shook her head. 'And I never thought those words would ever come out of my mouth.'

I laughed quietly. 'Yeah. I'm glad you were wrong too.'

We kissed for a little while longer, getting used to feel of each other's lips, exploring mouths with tongue. I was happy to let Paris take the lead and she didn't disappoint. She had a little bit more experience than me in this department, after all.

'God, I'm so horny,' I confessed, my face colouring as I admitted my arousal.

Paris got this wicked look on her face. She glanced around, making sure no one was watching, and then reached for the hem of my skirt.

'What are you doing?' I gasped, stopping her.

She looked at me seductively. 'I'm taking care of your little problem.'

'But… but…' I looked around nervously. No one might be around now, but who's to say they wouldn't show up.

'Relax,' Paris said, 'we're well hidden here. No one can see.'

'You really want to do it _here_?'

'Why not?' Paris tickled the side of my breast as she spoke, and I suddenly found it harder to concentrate. 'We're young. We can be a little crazy, if we want. Hell, we're supposed to do crazy stuff.'

I found myself nodding. However, a whole new issue presented itself to me, and I was so aroused by this point, I couldn't help but voice it. 'But you already did me. What about you?'

Paris paused. 'Well… are you saying _you_ want to do _me_? _Here_?'

I swallowed, but my sense of right and wrong prevented me from backing out. It was only fair. I nodded.

Paris smiled happily. 'Okay,' she said, pulling me gently away from the tree, and putting herself in my place. She kissed me again, and then moved her hands to pull down her pants, followed by her panties. I looked at her, heart beating nervously in my chest, my eyes locked on her… lady parts. 'Quickly.' Her rapidly spoken word reminded me of the situation, but I wasn't sure how to proceed. Was I supposed to… or did she expect me to lick her?

'Paris…?'

'What's wrong?' I detected a trace of sudden worry in her voice and immediately felt guilty.

Not thinking, I smiled reassuringly, and got down on my knees in front of her. She had licked me this morning, so… I took hold of her waist and moved my head closer. She looked down at me fondly.

_I really hope no one catches us_, I remember thinking. Then I extended my tongue into her most treasured place, and began to lick. Luckily, Paris didn't make a lot of sounds during sex (not like me, which I would soon find out in the coming days). Her fingers clenched the tree, showering tiny bits of bark. She closed her eyes tight and let out little mewls every now and then.

Licking her in public proved to be so erotic and exciting, I couldn't help but reach under my skirt and play with myself at the same time.

When she was near completion, she took hold of my head with her hands and kept me firmly in place. This act of control only helped to arouse me further, and I started to groan into her, which she seemed to like. I felt her hands hold me tighter, pulling my face in close. I could smell and feel her all around me. It drove me wild.

I'm not sure if we achieved orgasm at the same time, but I know for sure we both arrived, me with a muffled cry into her womanhood.

The next thing I remember is sitting on the ground by the tree. My face felt sticky. Paris had her pants back up, and she was leaning against me, stroking my hair. No, wait, I was leaning against her. Okay, maybe we leaned against each other. Forgive me if I'm fuzzy on the details, I was a little out of it at the time.

'Can you believe what we just did?' Paris spoke barely above a whisper, but with her mouth right next to my ear, I heard every word, and felt her breath tickle me. How could even that be so erotic?

'I'm sorry,' I replied, 'I can't… function right now.'

She laughed and stroked my face. 'You're all covered in me.'

I laughed. 'Not surprising.'

'We'll have to do something about that before we leave.'

'Yeah,' I agreed, closing my eyes. I'm not sure, but I think I may have slept a little. More dozed, but sooner than I cared for, it was time for us to separate again.

The afternoon was spent much like the morning. I felt naughty just sitting in class, thinking about what Paris and I had done in the park. The bell that signalled the end of my day had never sounded so heavenly. I rushed home quickly, even though I knew Paris didn't finish until an hour after me.

I wanted to do something special for her, for when she came home, so I planned on cooking Paris her favourite – mac and cheese. This would keep me occupied until she was due back.

As time rolled on, and the meal was prepared, I sat nervously awaiting her arrival. I began to get worried when she failed to appear at the expected time. Had she changed her mind about me? My heart clenched at the thought. I had to shake it away and be patient. I struggled to convince myself she had just got caught up with something after class. That had to be it.

When she finally arrived, she was carrying a bag of take-out in one hand. My mind registered this with relief.

'Oh,' she said, noticing the mac and cheese waiting on the table. It would be cold by now. 'I didn't… I thought… I brought us take-out.' She looked really guilty.

I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh at the two of us - both trying to do something special for the other. Paris knew how much I loved take-out. 'Best laid plans,' I said, shrugging.

She laughed a little too. 'I'm so sorry. You went to all that trouble,' she gestured to the table I'd set out, 'and I went and ruined it.'

'It's just mac and cheese,' I protested, taking the take-out from her.

'Mac and cheese!' Paris cried, disappointed. She paused thoughtfully. 'Think it's still good?'

'I doubt it,' I said, regretfully, unpacking the take-out. She'd obviously been all over for this stuff, a real Gilmore take-out run. She had pizza, fried chicken, burgers, and lots and lots of greasy fries.

Paris sat at the table, staring mournfully at the mac and cheese. 'It's such a shame. I really am sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' I replied. 'I'll just make it some other time. Tomorrow maybe.'

'You will?' She seemed surprised.

'Of course,' I said, 'why not?'

'No reason. I just… didn't think you knew how to cook.'

'I know how to cook,' I said, removing the mac and cheese from the table to make room for the take-out. Paris watched it go sadly. 'Don't tell my mum,' I went on, 'but I kind of enjoy it. And cooking for someone… someone I care about… it's nice.'

'Yeah?'

'Yup.' I just about managed to place the take-out down before Paris claimed my mouth.

'Thank you,' she said after pulling away.

'You're welcome.' I sat down across from her. 'Dig in.'

We ate in comfortable silence for a while. The pizza was great and Paris seemed to enjoy the burgers. After finishing the burger, she looked down at the table, picking up a fry and toying with it, moving it around in a dollop of ketchup.

'Rory?' Paris finally spoke. 'Are you going to tell your mom about us?'

I paused. To be honest, I hadn't thought about. God, what was I going to tell mom? I didn't even know how she felt about… gays. Was that even what I was? I still had so many questions.

'Rory?'

'Sorry,' I said. 'I… I really don't know.'

'I'm not telling mine,' Paris said. 'It would just cause trouble. And they don't even deserve to know.'

'They're your parents though,' I protested.

'My family, it isn't like you and yours. If I told my mom, she'd probably faint, and when she woke up, she'd disown me. And dad… I doubt he'd even be listening when I told him. He hasn't paid attention to me in years.'

'That's awful,' I said sympathetically.

She shrugged it off. 'It doesn't bother me. Really Rory.' She reached across the table and took my hand. 'Right now, I couldn't care less. I have all I've ever wanted.'

I squeezed her hand in response. Shyly, I glanced over at my bed, and then met Paris' eyes. 'You finished?'

Paris laughed. 'You're horny again?'

'You don't want to?'

'I never said that,' she replied, standing up and pulling me over to my bed. She turned me and backed me up, forcing me down onto the bed. On top again, she kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, 'I always want you.'

I shivered and turned my head to find her lips.

This time Paris made short work of my clothes. I soon found myself lying naked on my bed. She threw my panties away, straddling me, and then reached up to remove her own top. She wore a cream coloured bra underneath and I couldn't help but marvel at how large her boobs were. She smiled cutely, noticing my gaze.

'You like?' Again, I detected a trace of the timid Paris I'd come to know over the last few weeks.

'Very much,' I replied breathlessly. I let my hands trace patterns on her smooth stomach. 'Take your bra off?'

She complied, unclipping the undergarment and throwing it away to join my panties. I swallowed as I looked up at her. She was so… womanly. She made me feel like a little girl. She lowered herself towards me. Our bodies touched, skin to skin.

Paris wasn't as aggressive this time. I think we both recognised the reality of our relationship right then. The last few times we'd been overcome with passion, but now we had a chance to take our time, we were both a little shy.

We kissed slowly; eyes open, looking at each other. Her lips twitched in a quirky smile. I giggled.

'I meant it,' I said suddenly, 'what I said this morning. I don't know when it happened, but… I do love you.'

Paris kissed my nose, her eyes full of emotion. 'I'm sorry for everything I put you through,' she said quietly. This close, we didn't have to speak loudly. 'At Chilton. I loved you even then. That's why I was so erratic. I wanted to run a mile away from you, but I couldn't. You kept drawing me back in. I couldn't escape you.'

'You wanted to?'

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. 'Not really. Why do you think I never could?'

'Hey,' I said, kissing her tears away. 'Why are you crying?'

'Happy tears,' she explained, smiling.

We shared a few more soft kisses, before Paris moved down. She started on my breasts, kissing them all over, soft and adoring. She took my nipples between her lips and sucked. I groaned every time. It felt so good. How had I existed for so long without this?

Eventually she moved on again. She kissed at my thighs, teasing me, and I itched for her. As her tongue finally made contact with my nether lips, I had to grab handfuls of bedding.

'Oh wow.'

My body shook.

'Paris.'

My back arched.

'Don't stop.'

I closed my eyes and moaned.

'Mmm.'

I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

How was she so good at this? It felt even more incredible than before, but of course, the material of my panties wasn't there to get in the way this time. I looked down at the top of her head, buried between my thighs. The sight sent waves of pleasure through me.

Now, I think I mentioned something before, about how quiet Paris was during sex, and how loud I was in contrast. So as Paris drove me closer and closer with each flick of her expert tongue, I grew louder and louder, panting and moaning and calling her name, lost in the throes of passion she awoke in me. It would only occur to me later, to wonder what our neighbours might think of the new noises coming from our room.

I reached my peak with a crescendo of noise, a primal scream from the very core of my being. I clamped my thighs around Paris' head and my whole body followed, a spasmodic shuddering, before I finally collapsed, my head sinking into the soaked pillow under me.

Paris kissed me one last time down there, and then crawled up to rest her head on my breast. She nuzzled me while I panted and sweated. A little laugh escaped her mouth.

'Wuh?' That was all I could manage.

'You…' she giggled. 'You're so _loud_.'

That perked me up. 'Do you think… anyone heard?'

'Probably the whole building.' She didn't sound as mad about that as I thought she would.

'You're not… not bothered?' I was still trying to catch my breath.

'I guess not,' she replied, pressing little pecks on my breast.

'I thought… you didn't… want anyone to know?'

'Nothing can upset me today.'

I wish I could have been as cool about it as she was. Granted, she'd had more time to adjust to the whole being gay thing. I was still trying to figure it all out in my head. Now it was likely everyone in the whole building knew.

I groaned. 'Wonderful.'

Paris raised herself up to kiss away my worry. 'It'll be okay. As long as we're together.'

'Mm.' God I hoped so.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** Small chapter. Meh. I've been a bit disgruntled lately, due to lack of reviews (though not necessarily this fic – and thank you to everyone who does review), so I struggled a bit writing this. Also, I think I've finally made my decision on how this fic will be written. Instead of writing a specific chapter from each POV, I might just switch between them like I did during the epilogue for Eternal Flame. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys.

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Chapter Two

**PARIS**

I could hardly believe it. Rory Gilmore was my girlfriend! _My_ girlfriend. Come on. Say it with me people. Rory Gilmore was Paris Geller's girlfriend! Her lover. Soul mate. Call it whatever you like.

She was mine.

I'd spent nearly three years mooning over her, dreaming of being with her, and in all that time I never thought it would happen. Then, in a series of events that I could never have anticipated, it happened.

I've never been one to believe in something as convenient as fate, but after the events of the last few weeks, I have to at least consider it. I mean, what are the odds that Rory and I would end up together. How do you explain each step we took along the way, each milestone that seemingly nudged us ever so slowly towards one another?

I'm not saying I believe wholeheartedly in fate. I don't. But if someone approached me and told me they did, I wouldn't rip them apart, not like the old Paris would. After what happened with Rory and I, I simply couldn't.

…Rory.

Forgive me if I seem a little distracted. The fact is that being with Rory is so much more than I ever dreamed. She amazes me every day we spent together.

Like our first day as an official couple - she actually went down on me in the middle of a public park. Granted, no one could see us at the time, but it was still a pretty daring thing to do. Something I never would have expected out of her.

She just always seemed so naïve to me, especially when it came to anything sexual. We'd talked about our past relationships before, and from what she told me, she barely scratched the surface with Dean, only holding hands and some lacklustre kisses. Jess was a little more hands on, but then, they never really had the time to do anything more. It was safe to say that Rory Gilmore was very sheltered, sexually.

Imagine my surprise then when she actually offered to eat me out in public. As I said, Rory was so much more than I imagined.

I'd spent some time with her and her mother over the years, and one thing that really stood out to me, was that those two really didn't like to cook. I didn't think they even could. It was always take-out night in the Gilmore residence.

I was wrong. I can't speak for Lorelai (though I'm pretty sure she doesn't know the difference between up and down in the kitchen), but Rory's a superb cook. Since being together, she's cooked dinner for us nearly every night. She likes to make my favourites, especially mac and cheese, and boy does she make one mean mac and cheese. It's like she was _made_ for me.

The thing I love about her the most though, that would have to be the simple fact that she's a screamer. Yup. Every time we have sex, and I give her an orgasm, she screams like a trooper. I don't know why, but I just find that so adorable about her.

Our first weekend as a couple and I was faced with the reality that she would have to leave, outstanding obligations to her mother, and of course the grandparents Friday night dinner. I didn't want her to go. The thought of not seeing her for most of the weekend was purely torturous.

'Do you really have to go?' I asked, sitting on the end of my bed. I say my bed, but really we didn't have specific beds anymore. Some nights we'd end up in mine, and others we'd be in hers, but we always slept in the same bed. I guess that made them both our beds now.

Rory stopped, hands poised to button up her blouse, and looked at me sadly. 'I wish I didn't,' she said, 'but Friday night dinners are the price I have to pay to attend Yale. If I don't go, I hate to think what Grandma might do.'

'You think she'd stop paying your tuition?'

'Maybe,' Rory said, 'but even if she didn't, she'd make me regret it.'

There was a morose silence as we both tried to think of something.

'I have to go, but I promise that I'll be back tomorrow. I'll tell mom I have a ton of work to do. I know it's not a real weekend, but at least it's something.'

'Are you sure?' I knew how much she loved spending time with Lorelai – their mother daughter relationship was so far from my own experience it was mind boggling - so this was a big sacrifice she was making for me.

'Yeah, I'm sure,' she said, but there was a trace of regret that she couldn't hide from me. She finished getting dressed, buttoning up her blouse and slipping on her sneakers. I remained sitting on my bed, selfishly hoping she'd change her mind about going and just stay with me.

Rory came and kissed me goodbye. 'I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can get away.'

I nodded, and kissed her deeply, as if trying to pour all the love we'd share over the weekend into that one kiss instead. I released her lips and she pulled away.

'See you soon,' she said, turning to go.

I watched her walk to the door.

She stopped suddenly, hand on the doorknob. When she turned to face me, her eyes glowed, and her smile was so wide and hopeful. 'Come with me,' she said pleadingly.

'To Stars Hollow?' The idea seemed so foreign to me. I hadn't even considered it. Now that I did, certain problems presented themselves quickly. 'But… won't that be a little obvious? I mean, what will we tell your mom? And your grandparents.'

Rory bit her lip in thought. 'Would it really be so obvious?'

'I think so,' I said. 'Don't get me wrong. I want to come. I do, but your mom strikes me as a pretty intuitive person. I think she'd figure it out.'

Rory nodded glumly. 'You're right.' She dropped her bag and moved to sit on the other bed. She studied her shoes and I watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Suddenly, she looked over at me, face determined, 'then let her.'

'What?'

'Let her figure it out,' Rory said. 'I don't care. I don't want to be away from you. If she figures it out, then, so be it. I'll have to tell her some day anyway.'

'You mean it?' I couldn't believe what she was saying. See, always full of surprises, that Gilmore girl.

'Yeah,' she said, voice resolute. 'We'll just tell her that we've grown close these last few weeks. If she doesn't by it.' Rory shrugged. 'So, will you come?'

I smiled and saw Rory mirror that smile right back at me. 'Let me get my things.'

I was going to Stars Hollow to spend a weekend with Rory.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** Again, I'm going to try something a little different here, because, well, it's needed. You'll see why. I bet you guys are wondering what the hell I'm doing, because I seem to keep changing my mind about things, but the truth is I'm still trying to work out exactly what I'm doing with this fic. I have the basic idea, but most of the specifics need to be sorted, and I'm slowly doing that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the reviews. I can't even begin to tell you how much they're appreciated.

Oh, and what do you guys think of the smut? Want more?

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Chapter Three

**LORELAI**

I gave Luke a kiss at the door, pushing on his meaty chest. He didn't want to leave, but I was insistent. Rory would be home any minute and I hadn't had a chance to tell her about Luke and I yet.

What?

I can't believe you don't believe me. How can you distrust this face?

Alright-alright. So I didn't feel comfortable telling her I was dating Luke. You happy?

You still don't believe me? You think there's more to it? Jeez, aren't you annoying. Look who's talking? What's that supposed to mean?

Well, how about this, maybe I don't want to tell her because it's weird. We've known Luke for a long time. The sudden relationship between us, it's a big deal, and I don't want to get her hopes up if it's not going to work out. Or, maybe, yeah, I'm being careful. It's a force of habit really. I've always kept my personal life separate from Rory. Ha! I bet you can't find a fault with that logic, huh?

Yeah, I know, you still don't believe me. Fine, can we just move on? Thank you!

After Luke left, I went around the house in a mad frenzy, clearing away any evidence that he'd been here. To be specific, I messed the place up, because Luke had a habit of actually cleaning up after himself. How weird is that?

Rory arrived right on time (I love my perfect little daughter), but she wasn't alone. As she pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car, I noticed another figure moving in the passenger seat. Rory rushed to meet me, we hugged, but my eyes were glued on the person standing awkwardly by the car.

What was Paris doing here?

'Hey mom,' Rory said in my ear as we hugged.

'Hey,' I echoed her, trying to wrap my mind around this odd turn of events. 'Honey, what's Paris doing here?' I kept my voice low so the scary blonde couldn't hear me.

Rory laughed – it was kind of nervous. What was going on? 'I'll explain later, okay?'

'Okay.'

Rory went back to the car and grabbed a bag out of the back seat. She shared a look with Paris, and then they both approached. Something seemed different between them, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was, exactly. I tried to put it out of my mind and instead focus on the fact my baby was home.

'More laundry?' I teased, looking at the bulging bag.

'Of course,' Rory replied, using her sweet and innocent voice, 'would I deny you the motherly pleasure of doing my laundry?'

'Oh, I see how things are.' I pretended to be hurt, sniffling as I led them inside the house and into the kitchen. 'That's all I'm good for, isn't it?' I sat down with a gasp, covering my eyes. 'I've never felt so used and dirty.'

'Sorry mom,' Rory said, playing along, 'it's just the way the world works. You'll learn to live with it.'

'Oh, daughter of mine, how I've missed you.'

'You saw me last week,' Rory pointed out.

'Don't ruin the moment.'

'Oh!' Rory suddenly exclaimed. 'I forgot. I've got something for you. Wait here.' And then she rushed off, leaving me alone with Paris, who, as I glanced over at her, seemed remarkably uncomfortable about this fact. But why? It wasn't the first time we'd interacted without Rory around, and, as far as I'm aware, those conversations went fine (or as fine as a conversation with Paris can go).

Paris looked around the room anxiously. 'You have a… nice… kitchen.'

Oh-kay. 'Thanks,' I said.

'It's… cosy,' she went on, seemingly unable to meet my eyes. She was looking everywhere but at me.

'I like it.'

'These chairs are really comfortable.'

Was she trying to make small talk? Things just kept getting stranger and stranger.

'I'm back!' Rory called as she came trough the front door.

Thank god!Paris seemed relieved as well.

Rory came in with an unassuming purple carrier bag. 'Here,' she said, handing it to me with a smile.

'A gift?' I said in my girly voice. 'What is it?'

'Open and see.'

'A pony?'

Rory shook her head at my antics and motioned for me to open it. I did. Inside was the craziest, funky hippie top I'd ever seen. It was so colourful I couldn't look directly at it. I loved it!

'It's perfect,' I cried, pulling it out and holding it up. 'You know me so well, daughter.'

'I know,' Rory said with a smile.

'I'm wearing it tonight,' I announced with an evil glee.

'You can't,' Rory protested, but she couldn't stop me, and she knew it. 'Grandma will kill you.'

I cackled. 'No she won't,' I said, 'she'll be too busy fainting out of shock.'

Rory gave me a warning look.

'Oh Lorelai,' I said, doing an impression of my mother, 'whatever are you wearing? It is simply outrageous. It's powers… they are too much for me and my stuffy pantsuit… oh…' and I pretended to faint.

'There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this, is there?'

'Nope.'

'I knew I shouldn't have given it to you until after dinner.'

'But if you'd done that, I'd have had to wait a whole week before I could use it to scar my mother.'

'Don't we have to set off soon?' Paris asked, taking advantage of the lull in the conversation.

'You're coming to dinner?' My curiosity returned full force. What was behind this newfound…? I don't even know what to call it

'Why wouldn't she?' Rory said. 'Did you think I was just going to leave her outside sitting in the car while we ate?'

'No,' I replied, 'but I hope you let your grandma know.'

'I called her on the way.'

'And she's okay with it?'

'Of course.'

'Alright then,' I said, 'we better get ready to go.' I gave Rory one of my grins. 'I'm going to go change into my fantastic new shirt!' And then I dashed off upstairs with the offending garment. I heard Rory sigh as I left.

Once in my room, I tossed the brightly coloured top on my bed and sat down, pensive. There was something going on, that much I knew, but what? I'd always thought that Rory didn't really like Paris. Why would she bring her here for Friday night dinner?

I would have to keep an eye on those two. Something was going on, and I had to know what.

**PARIS**

What the hell am I doing here?

This was a recurring thought I couldn't get rid of during my first Friday with the Gilmores. I was anxious the entire ride from Yale to Stars Hollow, and then when we arrived, I felt so out of place, watching Rory banter so casually with her mom. I didn't belong here.

Rory left me alone with her mom for a few moments, and I tried to strike up a conversation, but my attempts were laughable. I wasn't making a good impression. In hindsight, maybe that was because Lorelai didn't realise I was _trying _to make a good impression. I was _trying _to be friendly. The only thing I succeeded in was freaking her out, I think.

I still don't know what I could have said to break the ice. Lorelai was obviously wondering why I was there. I couldn't exactly tell her. Hey, Lorelai, I'm fucking your daughter, so let's try and be nice to each other. I'm sure that would have gone over well.

In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm really not a people person. I didn't (still don't) know what Rory saw in me, but I wasn't going to complain. I intended to hang on to her for as long as I could.

Hence, trying to make a good impression with her mom. What a failure that was. I could tell Lorelai didn't like me. I couldn't blame her either. I hadn't really given her much of a reason to actually like me, after all. Tormenting her only daughter? Check. Abrasive personality? Check. You get the idea.

Things got a little better after we arrived at the elder Gilmores. At least they liked me. I was from a respectable family. I knew how to act around those types. I was smart and had earned their respect in that department. Yeah, I didn't feel quite so out of place there.

Lorelai rang the doorbell with enthusiasm, keeping her finger in place so the bell would ring annoyingly. She had a wide smile on her face, and from what I'd gleaned listening to her talking with Rory, she was looking forward to shocking her mother with the shirt Rory had bought for her.

A maid answered the door and ushered us in. She took our coats and hung then up as Rory and I followed the increasingly eager Lorelai into the sitting room. As predicated, the first thing Emily Gilmore noted on was her daughter's obscenely coloured top.

'Lorelai! What on earthy are you wearing?'

'Why mother, I'm shocked, don't you like it?' Lorelai turned this way and that, modelling for us with a grin.

'It looks like someone shot with paint guns,' Emily said with disgust.

Lorelai went to reply, but Rory, seemingly sensing danger, and very experienced with keeping the peace, quickly intervened. 'You remember Paris grandma?'

'Of course,' Emily said, turning to face me, 'so nice to see you again Paris.'

'Thank you Emily,' I replied, relaxing into the comfort of formality.

'Please, let's sit.'

Lorelai looked slightly put out at having her fun so quickly extinguished as we all sat down and Emily offered us drinks. Rory and I managed to sit together. No matter how disgruntled Lorelai was, she noticed, and shot us a curious glance. I looked away and focused on Emily as she served us.

'You have a lovely home Emily,' I said, in my best complementary voice.

'Thank you dear,' Emily replied kindly, giving me a rare smile as she handed me my soda. I relaxed even more. I could do this. I'd been trained how to act in this kind of environment my whole life. I was confident I'd be able to thrive here at dinner with the elder Gilmores.

Now all I needed to do was figure out how to connect with Lorelai. I looked over at her. She continued to stare at me suspiciously. I had to look away again. That would be the truly hard part I was coming to realise.

Emily took her seat and engaged Rory and I in conversation. She asked us about Yale. Did we enjoy it? How were our studies going? Etcetera. It was easy and comfortable to reply. I tried not to look at Lorelai.

Richard joined us not long after and we went to sit at the dinner table. Another round of Yale questions, this time from Richard, and I began to forget all about my earlier worries. The meal was wonderful, interlaced with easy conversation (and the occasional sarcasm from Lorelai).

Rory and I sat together again. She brushed her leg against mine, I don't know whether by accident or not, and I responded by rubbing mine back up against hers.

'Excuse me grandma,' she said suddenly, towards the end of the meal. 'May I be excused?'

Emily nodded distractedly, engaged in a reminiscing discussion with Richard. Rory left the table.

I waited a moment, an idea presenting itself, and then asked to be excused as well. As I left, I felt Lorelai's suspicious eyes on my back, but managed to ignore it. I followed Rory to the bathroom. She was just closing the door when I stuck my hand in and pushed it back open.

'Paris!' she exclaimed in surprise. 'What are you doing?'

I closed and locked the door, then turned to face her. I could feel a mischievous look on my face as I walked towards her. She backed up until she hit the marble counter top. She had an adorably apprehensive look in her eyes.

'What do you think I'm doing?' I kept my voice low as I trapped her against the counter, my arms on either side, hands resting on the cool marble surface.

I saw her swallow. 'We can't,' she whispered, but I saw the desire in her eyes, 'they'll know.'

'They won't,' I replied, mouth close to hers now, lips touching lightly as I spoke.

'W-we…' I silenced her with a kiss. She breathed into me heavily, eyes closed. When she opened them again, I saw her doubts, fears and objections.

'We'll be quick,' I promised, and then kissed her again.

She gave in this time, relaxing into me. She was so easy to break down. A few nudges and she'd give in to her desire; she was such a horny girl. I loved that about her. I loved how she let me lead all the time. How she trusted in me.

My hands reached up under her skirt and found her panties. They slipped down and off her legs almost of their own accord. I cupped her bottom with my hands and lifted her up onto the counter. She gasped as the cool marble kissed her naked thighs, her skirt bunched up around her waist. I stepped back to look at her. She blushed prettily under my gaze.

'You are so beautiful,' I said huskily.

'Thank you.'

I smiled and then dove in between her thighs. She was already wet and ready for me. I knew it wouldn't take long to bring her to completion, and I didn't hesitate to do so. I'd have liked to have taken my time, but we couldn't afford to risk exposing our secret to Lorelai. She was already suspicious enough. So I worked furiously to bring her close as fast as possible.

'Bite your hand,' I said, 'we don't want them to hear you scream.'

If possible, she blushed even harder. I loved how embarrassed she was about her uncontrollably loud orgasm screams.

I went back to licking her, enjoying her muffled whimpers. It didn't take me long to finish her off. She collapsed back against the mirror and panted, closing her eyes. I gave her a few seconds, and then helped her down.

'Don't forget your panties,' I reminded her, pointing to the discarded garment.

She smiled shyly and bent to pick them up.

'I better go back last,' I said, opening the bathroom door.

She stopped in the doorway and turned to kiss me. 'You're a bad influence on me,' she said.

'Oh?'

'I just had sex in my grandparents bathroom, so, yes.'

'You're mad about that?'

She shook her head. 'Nope.' Another sweet kiss. 'I love you.'

'I never get tired of hearing that,' I replied, my heart doing a few summersaults.

'I love you. I love you. I love you.'

I stopped her with a finger to her lips. 'I love you too,' I said, 'but you better get back before your mom comes looking for us.'

That was enough to get Rory moving. I watched her go – she glanced back a few times – and then waited a few minutes and followed.

When I got back, Lorelai was busy questioning Rory about what took her so long. I slipped into my seat next to Rory. Richard and Emily didn't even seem to notice that we'd left – they were still chatting away in their own little reminiscing world.

'So, you two go to the bathroom together a lot these days?'

Rory bit her lip, but didn't look away from her mom, not like me. 'We'll talk about it later,' she promised.

Lorelai frowned, but didn't question us further. Not in front of her mother. I really hoped Rory had a good explanation, because I didn't.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** It just keeps going. Wow. This was really easy to write. I hope everyone is okay with the smut. Maybe it's a bit too kinky for some people… let me know please. Thanks and enjoy!

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Chapter Four

**RORY**

In the short time I've been with Paris, I've done so many crazy things – things I thought I'd never do, not me, not plain old Rory Gilmore. First of all, hey, apparently I'm gay. Or Bi. I still haven't figure that out yet, but that's a topic for another time. Then I'm having sex in public – with another girl! Follow that with more sex, and then some more sex. It's pretty much been sex all week for me - wild, passionate, breathtakingly incredible sex.

I'm human. I'd thought about it before. Imagined what it would be like. But wow, how far of the mark was I? What was I thinking, waiting this long? I found myself wishing for a Delorean so that I could go back in time and slap myself for being so stupid as to wait this long.

And then it got crazier.

I actually – and I'd take a deep breath for this one – had sex in my grandparents bathroom! Crazy, right? But it's Paris. I just can't resist her. Most times I don't want to, and when I do, that's just because I'm afraid to get caught.

Paris just had a way of filling me with so much lust. I hungered for her. It was unusual, because I normally wasn't like that, but I couldn't get enough of her. I'd never felt this way before. This was how I imagined it would feel like to be a hormone driven teenager, and yet I'd never felt this way with Dean, or even with Jess.

And the way she's so aggressive in bed – I'm a little ashamed to admit how much that turns me on. I've always prided myself on being a strong, determined woman - someone who is in control of her own life. And yet, with Paris, all I want to do is give in and let her take control. I can't help it.

At the time, I tried not to think too much about it. I tried not to question whether it was right or wrong, whether the way Paris made me feel was normal, and whether or not all of this made me a freak, or a slut. I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Mom was suspicious of us. That much was clear. I don't think she had any idea what was going on, but she knew that something was going on. I put off the moment when I'd have to tell her some excuse that would explain my new close "friendship" with Paris twice, but I knew eventually she wouldn't let me stall any longer.

That turned out to be later that night, after we returned to Stars Hollow from my grandparents.

Mom made an excuse and went to bed early, so Paris and I fooled around in my room for a bit. She once again drove me into a frenzied lust, and soon I was licking her, you know, downstairs. Luckily, Paris was quieter than me, so we didn't have to worry about waking my mom.

After that, we cuddled on the bed. I had my head on her breast and she stroked my hair. It felt so good – totally, completely peaceful. I was getting sleepy and didn't want to risk falling asleep and having my mom catch us, so I reluctantly pulled myself away from her.

'It's late,' I said, yawning, 'and I'm tired. You better go.'

Paris sat up and crossed her legs. 'This sucks,' she said, reaching out and toying with my pyjama top. 'This being so close to you and not being able to sleep with you.'

'I know,' I replied, 'but it's the best we can do right now. At least this way we can see each other during the day and a little at night.'

Paris nodded. She pulled me close by my top and touched noses with me. 'I'm not going to get one wink of sleep, knowing you're lying in here, so close. I'll probably get so frustrated I might just have to play with myself.' She smiled, teasing me. 'Think about that while you try to sleep. Think about me… on your couch… my hand in my panties… caressing my clit… my other hand tweaking my nipples… while I think about doing dirty things to you.' She kissed me, forcing her tongue into my mouth. I moaned, reaching for her, but she pulled away with a wicked smile. 'See you in the morning.'

And then she left me. 'But,' I spluttered as she closed the door. I groaned and fell back onto my pillows. She'd done that on purpose. I rolled over, tucking myself into the covers, and knew without even trying that I wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Evil temptress!

I turned out to be a good job that Paris left when she did, because shortly after, I heard my mom descend the stairs and sneak into my room like old times. She came and sat on my bed. I tried to pretend to be asleep, but mom put the kibosh on that when she hit me with Colonol Clucker.

'Ow,' I said, turning to face her with my eye narrowed angrily, 'mom, what are you doing?'

'Hitting you with Colonol Clucker,' she replied matter-of-factly, grinning in that special Lorelai Gilmroe way.

'Ugh, you're so annoying,' I said, putting my back to her again and trying to ignore her.

'We have to talk kiddo.' Her voice was more serious this time, so I once again rolled to face her. I knew what this would be about. Still, I wasn't looking forward to this particular discussion, so I tried to put it off again.

'Now? It's after one in the morning.'

'I don't care what time it is,' mom said. 'You've been avoiding this all day. I won't let you anymore. So tell me, what's going on with you and Paris?'

'Nothing,' I said, hoping, vainly, that she'd just accept it and leave. Yeah, right.

'Is she in trouble or something?' Mom's eyes lit up as she got one of her crazy ideas. 'Did she murder someone?'

'Mom,' I said in exasperation.

'Well, if you won't tell me, then I have to guess, don't I? Did she break into a super security vault and steal a load of money?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Fine, I'll tell you.'

Mom hopped onto the bed and sat with her legs underneath her.

I hesitated, hoping she wouldn't see through my lies. 'Uhm, see, ever since we became roommates… me and Paris… we've grown closer.'

'You've grown closer?' She wagged her eyebrows at me suggestively. My heart skipped a beat. Crap! Maybe I shouldn't have worded it that way. Thankfully she was just teasing me.

'I mean we're friends,' I corrected, in a hurry.

'I thought you didn't like her?'

'Well, no,' I said, 'it wasn't that I didn't like her. We just never had a real chance to bond. Since being roomies at Yale though, well, we spend a lot of time together. She's not as bad as I thought. We actually have quite a bit in common.' _Like being raving lesbos_, I remember thinking.

'And you're friendly enough that you asked her to come home with you?'

'Why not?' I hoped she couldn't hear the worry in my voice as I prayed for her to buy into my pathetic reasoning. 'We're friends… like I said. Friends hang out with each other.'

'And your joint bathroom break?'

'Well. We actually did need to use the toilet, but also, Paris wanted to talk to me…'

'About?'

I had to think on my feet. Luckily I was pretty good at that. 'She said she was thinking about just going home tomorrow. She doesn't feel very welcome…' I trailed off, letting mom take it in.

'Because of little ol' me?' Mom shook her head. 'Nonsense. I've been perfectly friendly.'

'Except for when you're glaring at her,' I pointed out. It worked so well because it was partially true.

'I didn't glare,' she said in tiny how-can-you-accuse-me-of-that voice.

'You did. A little.'

Mom pouted. 'She really doesn't feel welcome here?'

'Nope,' I said, shaking my head sorrowfully.

'Gah!' Mom threw her hands in the air. 'When did I become my mother?'

'Just try not to glare so much,' I said.

'Okay,' mom said. 'So… she isn't in trouble?' A could still detect a faint trace of suspicion, but it looked like she was buying into my lacklustre reasoning.

'No. No trouble.'

'That's a relief.'

I began to relax a little. 'Did you really think she was in trouble?'

'Not really,' mom admitted, 'but the thought had crossed my mind.'

'What else crossed your mind?' I was curious to see whether she'd even come close to guessing the truth.

'Hmm. That she'd got into a fight with her parents and you felt sorry for her. That she was a klepto and you didn't want to leave her alone in your room. Or maybe a fire starter.' She gave me the patented Lorelai Gilmore grin. 'Ooh-ooh. This one was the best. I thought maybe she'd stolen a ton of chocolate from the Chocolate Factory and was on the run from Willy Wonka himself!'

I shook my head at her silliness, relaxing fully. She really didn't have a clue. 'Mom, I love you, but you're a nutter. Go to bed.'

'Nope,' she said, bouncing up and down on my bed, 'I've got more!'

I sighed.

**PARIS**

Saturday morning was better. I woke up to the sound of voices coming from the kitchen, and so made my way in, still groggy and wearing expensive silk pyjamas. Upon entering, Rory gave me a smile and nudged the chair next to her, which I happily collapsed into. In an interesting contrast, Rory still wore her pyjamas, although hers weren't silk, but instead had little cartoon birdies on them.

'Good morning Paris,' Lorelai said cheerily. Huh? Rory and her mum shared a look and I realised the reason behind the civil greeting. Rory had obviously talked with her mother about me. I still had no idea what she'd said, but it had obviously worked.

'Morning,' I replied, trying to rub the feeling back into my left arm. Evidently I'd slept on it all night.

Rory got up and slipped two pop tarts into the toaster as I laid my head down on the table.

'So what do you two have planned for today?' Lorelai asked.

'Nothing specific,' Rory said as she waited for the pop tarts to pop up. 'I thought maybe we'd go by Luke's and then go see Lane, but other than that…' I sensed her shrug.

'Well, I'm going to be busy at the Dragonfly most of the afternoon. How about we meet back here say at six and have a movie night?'

'Sounds good,' Rory said. 'You up for that Paris?'

I grunted. I wasn't a morning person, and Rory knew it. Just then I heard the toaster pop, and a second later a plate of pop tarts was nudged under my nose. I lifted my head and looked at Rory and then down at the wonderful smelling breakfast. It wasn't much, I know, but she'd made them for me. I loved that girl.

'Thanks,' I said and then began to wolf them down.

Lorelai looked back and forth between us. 'Just being a good host,' Rory explained. 'Unlike some person who will go unnamed.'

'I'll have you know I'm an excellent hostess,' Lorelai shot back defensively.

Rory snorted. 'Maybe at the inn.'

'Fine.' Lorelai huffed. 'Paris, can I get you a glass of orange juice? Some milk? Anything at all?'

Rory shook her head. 'Shameless.'

'I'm fine thanks,' I said, after swallowing.

We finished our breakfast and then went and got dressed in Rory's room. Lorelai had already left for the Inn, so we didn't have to worry about appearing too comfortable seeing each other half naked. Rory put on a bright summer dress. It was a little late in the year for something like that, but the weather was nice, so she got away with it.

'Trying to impress someone?' I teased.

She smiled and a hint of colour appeared on her cheeks.

I wasn't a dress kind of girl. Instead I slipped into a pair of tight beige pants and an embroidered white blouse. I wasn't going to win any fashion awards, but Rory seemed to like it. It was probably the tight pants that did it. The girl had a thing for checking out my butt (I'd caught her on more than one occasion).

Dressed and ready to go, our first stop was Luke's. We got ambushed (that was really the only word for it) several times by exceedingly eccentric characters. Rory seemed to know them all, and was more than comfortable with all of their oddities, be it the overly friendly, hyper next door neighbour, or the one step away from stalker material whack-job that followed us all the way to Luke's Diner, claiming to be practising his bodyguard skills.

It was a relief to get indoors, into the relative safety of Luke's, the namesake of which I found to be refreshingly cynical. He might have resembled a greasy bear, but at least he wasn't trying to hump my leg.

'No coffee,' he growled as soon as we entered, waving us to a table, although I saw him slip a slight smile in Rory's direction.

'That's okay Luke,' Rory said, sitting, 'we can wait.'

I sat next to her, looking around. I'd been here once before, searching for a small town scandal story. The place didn't look any different.

'What do you think?' Rory somehow seemed a little nervous, as she waited for me to pass judgement. 'I know it's not what you're used to.'

I could tell she really wanted me to find a place here in her world. This was her home. The place she'd grown up in. I could tell she loved it, whack-jobs and all. To me, I never understood the small town charm. I was an intensely private person. I didn't like people being overly friendly with me. I didn't know if I could find a place here.

But I would try - for her.

'It's… cosy.'

'You hate it.'

'No,' I replied quickly. 'It's not really my thing… I'll admit that. I just don't know if I'll ever fit in a place like this. All I do know is…' I leaned close to her and whispered so no one could overhear us. 'I love you. You love Stars Hollow. So I'll try my best to fit in. I promise.'

Rory smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Can I get you two anything?' I looked up in surprise. 'A cup o' coffee? A wet towel? A _room_?'

'Jess!' Rory stood up and gave her ex-boyfriend a hug.

I tried not to be jealous. And wait, what did he say about a room? Did he know? How did he know?

'You forget I was here Gilmore?' Jess teased, releasing her.

'No,' Rory said, and then sighed. 'Yes. But I've been busy. Going through some things.'

'I can see that,' he said, looking between us.

Rory flushed. 'Don't. Say. Anything.'

'Cross my heart.' He crossed with his free hand and then moved a chair to sit down. 'Good to see you again Paris.'

'Hi,' I replied, and my voice came out more coldly than I intended.

'Ouch. Is it chilly in here?'

'Be nice, you two,' Rory warned us.

'I'm the very picture of civility,' Jess said.

Rory looked at me pleadingly, her hand under the table giving my thigh a reassuring squeeze. I smiled to let her know I'd be good.

'So, you still under house arrest?' Rory asked Jess.

'What?' I said. 'House arrest? What for?'

Jess got a smug smile on his face. Rory glared at him. 'Jess here did something extremely stupid.'

'Justified,' Jess corrected.

'What?'

'He beat Ryan up. Pretty bad, according to Ryan and his lawyers.'

I laughed. 'Good.'

'It's not good!' Rory practically yelled.

'Yeah it is,' Jess and I said at exactly the same time, and then shared a look, which turned into outright laughter.

'And I didn't beat him up that badly,' Jess said. 'Not as badly as I'd have liked, the bastard. He's just faking to get me in more trouble.'

'You sure?' I asked.

'Positive,' Jess replied.

I thought for a moment. 'How bad is it?'

'With Ryan's dad pulling the strings, I'm pretty sure Jess will go down for it,' Rory said crossly. She looked at Jess. '_He_ doesn't seem to care!'

'It was worth it.'

'Don't worry Rory,' I said, the wheels already turning in my head. 'I'll call my dad tonight. He'll get our best lawyer out here to defend Jess. If Ryan is faking, we'll catch him at it, and the bastard will pay.'

Rory gave me the purest smile I've ever seen. 'You mean it?'

'Of course,' I said, glancing at Jess. He gave me a nod in thanks.

Rory took my hand, looked at Jess, blushed, but spoke anyway. 'I could kiss you right now,' she said, softly.

'That might cause a scene,' I pointed out.

'I know,' she said, 'which is why I'll wait 'til later.' She looked at Jess again, obviously uncomfortable speaking about this in front of him, but willing to anyway. Her eyes returned to mine. 'I'll show you just how grateful I am later.'

'Hey now,' Jess said, fanning himself, 'you keep talking like that, I might need to go take a cold shower.'

Rory was really blushing now. I guessed it would take her a while before she was comfortable being openly gay. It was clearly a struggle for her doing it in front of Jess, who already knew. I still didn't know how, either.

'How come you know about me and Rory?' I had to ask him.

'I'm not stupid,' he said. 'Anyone with half a brain can see it. Plus, Rory told me she liked you when she was here last weekend. Then I saw you all snugly a moment ago. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.'

'Hmm.'

'You won't tell anyone, will you?' Rory asked.

'Who would I tell?'

Luke came over a moment later and shoed Jess back to work. He placed two cups down and filled them to the brim with dark black coffee. Then he looked at me. 'Do I know you?'

'This is Paris, Luke,' Rory informed him, 'my roommate at Yale.'

Luke was the first resident of Stars Hollow who didn't offer me any kind of greeting. Some might consider that rude, but by now it was pretty damn refreshing. He just gave me a nod, asked Rory if he could get us anything else, and then went back to work.

'Don't mind Luke,' Rory said to me, 'he's just a grump. He doesn't mean anything by it.'

I took a sip of my coffee. It was strong. 'Where to next?'

And so the day progressed. We visited Lane next, although she was mostly busy practising with her band, an odd ragtag assembly one wouldn't expect. Rory and Lane caught up whilst I tried not to roll my eyes as two of the band members, I forget their names, wrestled like little boys, and an older, but just as immature, man acted as the referee.

Once we left, it was just Rory and I for the rest of the day, or at least until seven, when we were supposed to meet back up with Lorelai for a movie night. I followed as Rory led the way, but to where I had no clue.

We arrived at an out of the way field on the outskirts of Stars Hollow; all grass to the horizon, blowing gently in the light breeze. Rory's dress billowed faintly as she led me by the hand.

'Where, exactly, are we going?' I finally had to ask, after we had been walking for what felt like half an hour.

'Nowhere,' Rory said, turning to grin at me.

'You mean to tell me we've been walking all this way for nothing?'

'Yup.'

We still held hands, and so I pulled her close to me. 'Oh, missy, you're going to get it.'

Rory let out a startled sound as I tugged her up against my body. 'I am?' She looked at me coyly through her eyelashes.

'Yes you are,' I said, releasing her hand, and stepping back a few steps to watch her. 'Take off your dress and lie down.'

Her cheeks turned rosy red as she took in my words. After casting a look around, she finally reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head. I perused her nearly naked body as she stood shyly under my gaze in only a pair of panties, arms crossed to cover her bare breasts.

'Lie down,' I repeated.

She did so, looking at me uncertainly, but trusting. I can't tell you how good that made me feel. To know someone trusted you enough to strip in public (granted, we were out in the middle of frickin' nowhere) and lie in the grass, awaiting your next more. She put her arms at her side now, leaving her chest exposed. Her nipples were hardened points on her modest breasts.

I knelt in the grass beside her. The grass was tall enough to hide Rory completely, although I was probably still visible, not that anyone would be watching. I reached my hand out and tickled her sides, teasing my fingers across her belly, up between the valley of her bosom. Rory closed her eyes, smiling and giggling under my tickling digits. Suddenly I tweaked a nipple, and she hissed, biting her lip.

'Do you trust me?' I asked, pinching her other nipple now.

'Yes,' she said through another hiss. 'Completely.'

I left her breasts alone for now, and resumed my tickling journey, up along her neck, stroking her cheek and lips. She still had her eyes closed. She kissed my fingers.

'How do you feel?'

'Nice,' she replied softly. 'The grass tickles. It's a little chilly.'

'I can see that,' I said teasingly, moving back to her hard nipples. 'It's not too cold, is it?'

'No.'

'Good.' My fingers explored down this time. Scratching lightly along her belly, skipping over her panties, and caressing her thighs.

'Mmm.' Rory moaned. 'Please.'

'Please what?'

'Please touch me.'

'I am.'

'I mean…' she hesitated. Her cheeks burned red.

'What do you mean Rory?' I wanted to make her say it. So far, whenever we had talked about sex, she was always very coy about it. She hardly ever said pussy. She always used non-explicit words when talking about eating me out. She was always very modest. I wanted to bring out her dirty side.

'Touch my… you know… there…'

'Where?'

'Oh,' she moaned in frustration. 'Please.'

'Not until you tell me exactly what you want me to do.' I smiled, enjoying the look on her face, desperation and embarrassment.

'Please, lick me… my vagina.'

I couldn't help but laugh. Even when she was trying to be dirty, she was using the correct terminology.

'You mean your pussy?'

'Yes. _Please!_'

'You want me to eat out your pussy?'

'Oh God yes.'

'Say it.'

'Oh, please Paris.' She was biting her lip so hard I thought she might draw blood.

'Just say it once, for me,' I coaxed.

'Please… please will you… eat out my… pussy…?'

'Now that wasn't so hard, was it?'

'Please.'

'Okay, hold your horses, you horny little thing.' I sat on the grass, undoing the buttons on my pants and then swiftly pulling them down and off. My panties followed. I was now naked from the waist down. I straddled Rory's head. She must have felt me, because I saw her eyes open, and she was practically staring right up my pussy. Her mouth opened and her tongue peeked out. She looked so flustered. It was adorable. 'This time we're both going to lick each other's pussies at the same. You ready?' I looked down at her between my knees.

'Yes.' She couldn't take her eyes off me.

'Good.' I reached down and with a little help from Rory removed her panties. 'I want us to cum at the same time, alright?'

'Yes.'

I made the first move, lowering my head between her legs and finding her once again wet with anticipation. A moment later I felt her tongue on my pussy, returning the favour. Somehow, doing it together, it was somehow far more exhilarating, and much more pleasurable. Tasting her at the same time as she tasted me. I can't begin to describe it to you.

I took my time. Teasing her with tongue and teeth, nibbling on her clit, sucking on it, and then moving away and giving her a chance to come back down. I could feel my own orgasm building, but I fought it off, enjoying the feeling of her squirming underneath me.

'Paris,' she gasped, between licks, 'oh… wow… please… I need to cum…'

'Not yet,' I said.

I toyed with her a while longer. She responded, writhing and begging to cum. Finally, I couldn't hold my own orgasm off any longer.

'Okay Rory,' I said, 'are you ready?'

'Yes,' she panted.

'Then cum.'

And we both did, together, our bodies almost becoming one as the force of our orgasms rushed through us. My mind felt far away for a while. That orgasm… it was the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had. I let myself relax, my body still atop Rory's, my head resting on her thigh. Rory seemed just as out of it.

I came around first and rolled off of her. She moved weakly, raising her head ever so slightly and looking over at me as I manoeuvred myself into lying next to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She buried her head into my top, using my boobs like pillows.

'Rory?'

'Mmm?'

'You okay?'

'Mmm.'

I laughed lightly. It seemed she wasn't capable of speech just yet.

A few minutes later, I tried again. 'Was that good?'

'…yes…'

'Just yes?' She seemed hesitant. Before, she seemed to enjoy it when I took control. Had I gone too far, teasing her like that?

'Paris…' her voice was low. I had to strain to hear her. 'It was…'

'What?'

'Fantastic.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' So why did she sound so unsure?

'Rory.' I shifted a little so I could look down at her face. 'What's wrong?'

'I just… the stuff we've been doing… isn't it wrong?'

I was completely thrown. 'Wrong? What's wrong about it?'

'We… we're having sex in public… it's indecent. And…'

'And?'

'And the way… the way I feel when you… boss me around. It's so exciting. I can't seem to say no to you. It's not normal.'

This was the first time I realised just how naïve, sexually, Rory really was. They had called her Mary at Chilton and they were right. On the outside she was pure angel, but on the inside, hidden even from herself, was a sexual side she didn't know how to deal with. I felt for her. I had my own insecurities, I'll admit, but at least I was confident in my own sexuality now. I had her to thank for that. She had forced me into embracing my sexuality. The least I could do was help her accept hers.

'First of all Rory,' I began, tipping her face up to mine and looking her in the eye, so that she could read the sincerity in mine, 'the whole sex in public thing. It's only indecent if you're caught. And we won't be. We're careful. Isn't it exciting? Doesn't it just feel right to you? Out under the sky, feeling the wind on your naked skin?'

She nodded. 'That's what worries me. I must be some kind of slut or something.'

'Hey,' I said, 'if you're a slut, then so am I. And so what if we are? I'm not saying we are, mind you, but even if we were, who cares? As long as we feel good, and we're not doing anyone any harm, why should it matter?'

'I guess that's true,' Rory admitted. 'But… maybe we should be more careful?'

I smiled. 'Okay,' I said reassuringly, 'we'll be more careful. Now… as for how you feel when I "boss" you around… you said so yourself. It feels good to you, doesn't it? It excites you.'

'Yes.'

'And you think that makes you… what… a freak?'

'Doesn't it?'

'Absolutely not,' I said emphatically. 'I said it before. Does it harm anyone?'

'…no.'

'Then how can it be wrong? Rory. I can't begin to tell you how good it makes me feel when you give in to me. To know that you trust me enough to let me take control. It's… well… it's beautiful.'

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face. 'It does make me feel so good.'

'I'm glad it does. It makes me feel really good too.'

'Why? Why do you think it makes me feel good? When you were teasing me… I was going crazy… but… I can't explain it. It's so conflicted. I wanted you to stop. But then… a part of me didn't. A part of me wished you'd go on teasing me all day. It's crazy.'

'Yeah,' I agreed. I was still trying to understand it myself. This thing between us… it had developed naturally. It was never my intent to take control sexually. It had just happened. Don't get me wrong. I'm glad it did. 'I don't have all the answers Rory. Maybe we can find them together.'

'I… I like the sound of that.'

I kissed her. No tongue this time. Just a sweet, soft, lingering kiss. 'Me too.'

We spent most of the afternoon out in that field, dozing, kissing, and talking softly to one another about everything. We poured our hearts out. I think that was the time when we truly became a unit, almost a single entity. Words cannot define it. Couple isn't strong enough. Lovers isn't deep enough. Soul mates barely scratches the surface.

We were so much more.


	6. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** Gah. This was hard. I've been trying to figure out a way to do this for days. This is the best I could think of. Anyway, we're back to the point of Eternal Flame's epilogue now. So sorry this is so pathetically short. I'll try and get the next proper chapter out ASAP. Consider this like a prelude for things to come. Thanks for your patience.

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Prelude

**RORY**

So that's that.

Paris and I continued to experiment with each other sexually. She pushed me more and more each time, but as promised, we were careful not to go too far in public. Our relationship blossomed. It was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. But of course, eventually, we had to come back down to earth.

We'd been together for almost two months when things changed. Give me a moment will you. I need to collect my thoughts. This next part isn't so pretty.

I don't know how to begin telling you this.

When I left off, Paris was holding my hand under the table, tracing the pattern of a heart on my palm - telling me she loved me. Grandpa was zoned out at the far end of the table, no doubt mulling over some business while mom and grandma argued about who knows what.

I looked at Paris out of the corner of my eye. She gave her head a little jerk, wordlessly communicating with me. _Come on_, she was telling me, _let's go "powder our noses"_. I glanced back at mom and grandma. They weren't paying attention. Paris gave me an alluring look and then got up to leave.

I was powerless to resist, so I followed her a moment later.

In the bathroom, she immediately grabbed a hold of me and pushed me up against the wall opposite the counter, the scene of our last sexual crime. I moaned into her mouth as her tongue battered mine down. Her fingers pulled furiously on the buttons of my blouse (a small part of me worried she might break them), undoing them hastily. I flattened my hands against the wall, letting her have her way with me.

My shirt open, my bra clad breasts exposed, she buried her head between them and sucked and licked. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. She unclipped my bra and pulled it down, giving her better access to my perky nipples. She bit them and pulled on them with her teeth. She sucked them into her mouth and teased the nub with her tongue. It felt _so _good – a little painful when she bit, but delightfully thrilling. She teased, switching between sensual sucking and painful nibbling, driving me wilder.

Her knee was between my legs – she moved it to rub against my wet crotch. I writhed against her, our bodies moving together, like ocean waves; riding each other to higher pleasures.

'I love you,' I whispered in her ear. 'Don't stop.'

Paris looked up at me saucily. She licked up to my neck, then moved along and bit the spot between my neck and shoulder. I groaned. She sucked and bit, sucked and bit. 'You're mine,' she claimed me.

'All yours,' I confirmed breathlessly. 'Forever.'

**LORELAI**

'No, _mother_, I don't think it was inappropriate.'

I was beginning to wonder how long we'd be stuck, having this conversation. Probably to the end of time, knowing my mother. I guess I should explain.

See, it all started this Wednesday. I was supposed to be going to some kind of function, a business related ball for my father - I don't know, it's all the same to me. Anyway, I was late (not because of Luke, no sir-ee), and so I didn't have time to properly prepare. As a result of this, my outfit was apparently less than appropriate.

I think it was fine, but tell that to Emily Gilmore.

I had embarrassed them, according to her. She wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Frustrated at her consistent arguing, I turned to Rory for back up, only to find her missing. Paris too. Another bathroom break? What was it this time? Oh well, it didn't matter.

'Lorelai, are you listening?' My mother screeched.

'Ugh, yes,' I said, rolling my eyes. 'I'm a terrible daughter. An embarrassment. Fine. Can we just leave it?'

'We most certainly cannot. Obviously you need a little re-education in how a proper lady dresses, and it is definitely not in a skirt that short.'

'It wasn't short mom,' I argued.

'Oh, yes it was.'

'Fine.' I was rapidly losing patience. 'Let's go mom.'

'What? Where?'

I heard her fumbling, cutlery clinking, as she rushed to get up from the table and follow me. I'd just ask Rory through the bathroom door. Simple.

Perhaps I should have stayed in my seat.

**RORY**

Paris had my arms pinned above my head, while her wonderful mouth nibbled on my ear. I had my eyes closed, lost in the sensations of pleasure rushing through me. Her fingers toyed with my left nipple, tweaking, pinching, flicking. I bit my lip to stop the embarrassingly load moans from breaking free.

'You want me so bad, don't you girl,' Paris's hot mouth breathed into my ear.

'Mmm,' I moaned, 'yes.'

'You want me to make you cum here, pinned up against your grandparents bathroom wall.'

'Yes.' I was breathless, lost in a heightened sense of arousal.

'Beg me.'

'Oh God. Please Paris. I'm begging you. Make me cum. Right now. Please.' My voice was barely a whisper, but right up against her ear, she heard me perfectly.

She looked at me; her beautiful face alive with passion, and then claimed my mouth in a kiss. A kiss so intense, it drowned out everything else. We could have been floating in space, lost in silence, drifting through nothingness, as far as I was aware.

The sound of a shocked gasp and a shriek of alarm brought us both crashing back to earth.

Paris jumped away from me as if I was suddenly made of burning coals. I stared past her, into the doorway (we'd left the bathroom door wide open in our haste), where both my mother and my grandmother stood, staring at us. Mom had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. Grandma looked like she was ready to erupt – Mount Gilmore.

'_What_ is going on here?' And she was furious.


	7. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls. It belongs to Amy-Sherman Palladino, etc, etc.

**A/N:** I thought this would be longer, but… alas, I was wrong. It's not the first time and probably won't be the last. Hope you enjoy it either way. I'll refrain from promising that the next one will be longer. Who knows? Certainly I don't.

Gilmore Girls

_Weekends in Stars Hollow_

Chapter Five

**RORY**

It felt like my world was a still painting, crumbling to dust around me. One minute before, I had been the happiest person alive. But with my mom and grandma staring at me with revulsion, I was as far from happy as could be. Tears came to my eyes, warping my vision.

I tried to speak, explain, somehow, but my voice was silenced. I choked on my words.

'Rory,' mom said, her tone quiet for once, serious. She looked at me, down at my still bared chest. I gasped, suddenly aware of my nudity, and quickly pulled my bra back into place, fumbling fingers doing up my blouse.

'Explain, young lady,' grandma demanded.

I glanced at Paris. She was silent and still, like a statue, but her eyes conveyed her sorrow and regret. I felt sick. I couldn't look at her, so I averted my eyes, down to my feet.

'I…I…' A sob broke through my throat. 'I'm sorry.'

And then I ran, as fast as I could, charging between mom and grandma. I heard them call out behind me, but I ignored them. My feet carried me all the way out into the night before I stopped. I didn't have the keys for the Jeep, and besides, how would mom and Paris get home if I took it. I considered just running – running and never stopping.

Paris' hand on my shoulder prevented me from truly considering it. I flinched away from her, turning and putting some distance between us.

I saw the hurt in her eyes at my reaction to her, but I didn't care. Suddenly, anger surged inside me. It was all her fault. If she hadn't pushed me, if she hadn't forced me to do things I would never do, if she hadn't made me have sex in my grandparent's bathroom, then none of this would have happened. It was her fault. All her fault!

I was in a blind rage. All of my fears and doubts and insecurities bubbled to the surface, targeting her. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was the look on my mom's face, on the face of grandma, as they took in my depravity. I needed someone to blame, so I blamed her.

'Rory,' she said, reaching for me.

I backed up. 'Stay away from me!' I screamed at her.

'W-what?' Her voice cracked in pain.

'It's all your fault,' I accused nastily. 'Why did I ever listen to you? Stay away! I can't even look at you.' I turned my back on her and stalked away, tears coursing down my cheeks. I heard her following me, so I turned to confront her again. She was closer than I thought. I shoved her away. 'I hate you! Go away!' Every doubt I had ever had poured venom into my words.

I saw her heart break - her chin trembled, her eyes began to water. She ducked her head, her shoulders sagging.

And then I wasn't angry anymore. As soon as I saw her defeated posture, all my anger evaporated, like it had never even been there. Maybe it hadn't. I sniffed, hating myself for saying all those things to her – things I didn't mean. I went to touch her, but she batted my hand away, and glared at me.

'Fine,' she said, face set in a hard mask I hadn't seen in months. 'Fine. Goodbye Gilmore. Have a nice life.'

Her words rooted me to the floor. Have a… nice life? It was too late before I realised she was leaving me. I went after her, but she turned and punched me. I fell to the floor in surprise, holding my throbbing cheek, watching numbly as she strode away, and disappeared around the corner.

I lost it then. I curled up on the floor and cried, huge, body wracking sobs. That's how mom found me.

**LORELAI**

Some part of me was able to recognise what I saw - Rory, my sweet innocent daughter, half naked in my parent's bathroom, locked in a passionate embrace with Paris. Kissing. The two of them. Kissing each other.

Another part – the most dominant part – couldn't understand it, and kept trying to explain it away somehow. Rory wasn't gay. She loved boys. Dean and Jess. She didn't like girls. I'd know if she did.

I waited for her to explain, but as I saw her face crumble in despair, I knew she couldn't. I saw the pain and shame overwhelm her, a second before she rushed past me, barrelling, running faster than I'd ever seen, away from everything.

Paris gave me an apologetic look as she followed.

I was left alone with my mother. My mother – who was glaring angrily at me, as if this was all my fault. Great.

'Did you know about this?' The accusation was clear.

'No,' I said weakly, raising a hand to warn her off, turning so I didn't have to look at her.

'It's disgusting,' Emily said bitterly, almost spitting the words. 'And in my bathroom. How could she? Lorelai?'

'What mom?' I turned and spread my arms. 'What do you want me to say? I'm a shocked as you are.'

'Well, of course,' she said, and for the first time I noticed how shook up she was. She sighed. 'We have to do something.'

'Do something?'

'Stop this,' she said impatiently, as if I was slow or something.

'Stop this.' I realise I was just repeating everything she said, but my mind just wasn't working properly at the time.

'Yes, stop it. It's unnatural.'

Her words finally clicked in my head. It's disgusting. We have to do something. Stop this. It's unnatural. I felt a spike of anger as I realised her intent. Of course, it's all about Emily Gilmore.

'Don't say another word,' I said, thrusting my palm at her. I couldn't speak to her right now. I had more important things to deal with. 'I have to go.'

'Lorelai!' Her outraged shout followed me down the hall as I rushed away, hoping I'd be able to catch up with Rory, hoping she hadn't left.

Dad found me at the door. 'What on earth is going on?'

'I suggest you go talk to mom,' I said. 'She's in the bathroom.'

I waited for him to leave, and then opened the door and stepped outside. I noticed the Jeep was still there first, so I knew she hadn't left. Had she walked on foot? Where would she go? Then I heard the sobbing, and the most painful sounding keening I'd ever heard.

Rory was curled up in a ball on the ground.

'Rory.' My voice was a gentle caress, as soft and peaceful as I could make it. She didn't appear to hear me. I knelt next to her and laid my hand on her back. She stiffened. 'Rory. It's just me. Where's Paris?'

She said something, but it was so garbled I couldn't understand her. Tears came to my eyes. I'd never seen her so completely wrecked. My heart was seized in sympathetic pains.

'Come on,' I said gently, 'let's get you home. Up you get.'

I helped her up and steered her over to the Jeep. She was murmuring to herself, but again, I couldn't make out the words. I focused on getting her into the car and strapping her in. I'd get her home first. Then I'd figure out what had happened.

**PARIS**

It felt like someone had stuck a needle into my heart and injected poison. It felt like there was some beast inside me, tearing out chunks of my heart, playing with my insides, trying me in knots. It felt like I didn't have a heart anymore. It was gone. Torn out and discarded like trash, replaced with a burning lump of coal.

I tried not to cry. I wanted to be strong.

So Rory had finally hurt me. I'd known it was coming. It's what she always did. She made me love her, and then she crushed me. Every time. Without fail. I was like her human puppet – a voodoo doll she enjoyed tormenting.

I wouldn't cry – not for her.

But I did. I didn't know where I was (somewhere in Hartford, who cares!) when I finally caved, slumping against a wall and sliding down until my butt hit the ground, knees drawn up. I cried, hiding my face between my knees.

I loved her so much, and I hated her for what she had done to me. It was so much worse this time. Before, I'd never truly believed she cared, but this time, she had fooled me. I thought she loved me, I thought we would be together forever, and now… what did I have left?

How could I have been so stupid?

Years and years ago, before I'd ever met Rory, I'd built a wall around my heart – a wall to keep me safe and protect me from all the pain in the world. Protect me from everyone, people who should have cared, said they cared, but didn't.

Slowly but surely, Rory had torn down that wall. She tore it down, and then stabbed me in the heart.

I was a fool. I should have known. I should never have let her into my life.

'Are you alright?' Someone asked me.

'I'm fine,' I lied, not looking up.

'Dear,' the same voice said, 'you don't look fine.'

I stood up, not looking at them, and walked quickly away. I had no direction in mind. I just wanted to be alone - alone so that I could figure out how to get on with my life. I wanted to forget all about Rory Gilmore. Forget her – so that my heart would stop burning. Forget her – so that the pain would go away.

Because if I didn't love her, it wouldn't hurt anymore.

But how could I stop loving her? It was too late. I couldn't. I was doomed to this pain. I'd brought it all on myself with my stupidity.

I started running. It was a hopeless attempt, vain and futile, and I don't even know what I was thinking, but it was all I could do. I ran and I cried and I ran and I cried. People stared. I ignored them. If I ran enough, I told myself. Just keep running. Don't think.

I can't remember how long I ran for. All I know is, eventually I stopped. There was a Bus Station nearby. I found an empty bench and sat, head in my hands. Now that I was no longer running, I couldn't help as my thoughts returned. Did I go home…?

Home.

It didn't feel like home anymore - the room I shared with Rory. What was I supposed to do?

I sat there for a while before I thought of her. It was my only real option at this point. I had no other friends nearby – not that I'd call her a friend. Nevertheless, where else could I go, if I couldn't go… home?

I didn't allow myself to think about it. I just got up and hopped on the bus back to New Haven.


End file.
